phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
I Was a Middle Aged Robot
|image = |caption = Perry's operated Lawrence bot |season = 2 |production = 221A |broadcast = |story = Martin Olson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = Sherm Cohen Chong Lee |directed = Zac Moncrief |us = |international = January 26, 2010 (Latin America) |xd = February 13, 2010 |toon = |pairedwith = "Suddenly Suzy" }} I Was A Middle-Aged Robot is an episode that aired February 13, 2010. Shego123's conversation with Swampy Episode Summary At the beginning of the episode, Candace and Lawrence are practicing for this year's Father-Daughter Picnic Competition when Candace trips over Perry. She complains to Phineas about it and Phineas asks her what she is doing. After Candace explains, she yells for Lawrence to finish practicing with her. Lawrence is organizing his losing trophies (i.e. "Nice Try," "Last Place," "16th Place") inside the house. Linda walks in and asks how her "two favorite competitors" are doing. Candace grunts and walks off. Linda explains to Lawrence that she needs to run some errands and should be there when the contest starts. Lawrence's reply - "Please try to make it, Candace could really use someone cheering her on" - gives Phineas and Ferb their big idea for the day. The scene switches to Perry entering his lair. Lawrence walks by the entrance carrying an exercise ball and, in curiosity, accidentally gets sucked through. He lands in Perry's lair and sees Perry getting debriefed by Major Monogram. He remarks that Perry looks familiar. After Lawrence realizes that it actually is Perry he sees, he walks backwards wondering, "Why do I get the feeling I wasn't supposed to see that?" He trips over a cord and falls back into the memory eraser, which starts erasing his memory. Isabella comes up to Phineas and Ferb in their backyard. Phineas and Ferb are both jumping up and down on pumps and Phineas invites Isabella in. When Isabella asks Phineas if she can help, Phineas says that he still needs some pom-poms, a fog machine and 372 feet of bungee cord. In Perry's lair, Carl is sweeping when he notices Lawrence in the memory eraser, which has erased 95% of his memory by now. Carl deactivates the memory eraser and asks Lawrence if he is OK. Lawrence replies by saying, "Daddy?" Carl runs to Major Monogram, who is trying on mustaches. Major Monogram commands Carl to bring Lawrence back to HQ. When they get there, Carl is holding Lawrence like a baby. Coincidentally, Major Monogram says that he now has the brain of a toddler. Carl replies that the memory restoration will take three hours. Lawrence giggles and says "da-da" again. Major Monogram says to hurry before he has to "change him." Carl tries to say something, but Lawrence interrupts him. Carl yells at him to stop it and gives Lawrence a pacifier. Carl then continues to say that he may have a solution. He shows Major Monogram the Flynn-Fletcher Family Robots that he created for just this situation. Major Monogram remarks that it's creepy how Carl anticipated this exact situation. The scene then switches to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that he plans to drop an entire container of "eulg" on the Tri-State Area Adult Diaper Factory. He demonstrates the eulg, which, like the name implies, is the opposite of glue, on a portable radio. Doofenshmirtz is interrupted by Major Monogram telling Perry to come back to HQ for "something more important than Doofenshmirtz." Doofenshmirtz complains that he can hear Major Monogram perfectly. As Perry flies off, Doofenshmirtz yells, "Don't you want to know why I want to destroy the adult diaper factory? It's a terrific backstory!" Candace walks out of the house looking for Lawrence. Phineas asks her if she wants to see what they made, but he gets interrupted by Candace yelling, "Dad!" Phineas remarks that she'll see it soon enough. He then introduces the Floating Pep Squad Mobile to the Fireside Girls. He then gives them a tour. The blimp contains an observation and media deck, an engine room, and a 360 degree fun bounce. The blimp takes off and Candace walks by, still looking for Lawrence. Meanwhile, Lawrence is having his memory restored, which, at the moment, is 7% restored. Major Monogram is introducing Agent P to the Lawrence robot. He mentions that the instruction manual is in Dutch, so Carl presents him with a Dutch to French dictionary and a French to English dictionary. Agent P is then commanded to commence startup. He flips through the robot manual, then the Dutch to French dictionary, then the French to English dictionary, then he commences startup. Agent P is then commanded to test the body movements. He flips through the robot manual, then the Dutch to French dictionary, then the French to English dictionary, then he makes the Lawrence robot jump. He is then commanded to try talking. He rolls his eyes, flips through the robot manual, then the Dutch to French dictionary, then the French to English dictionary, and then makes the robot talk. However, when he is commanded to emote, the robot's face pops off, much to Major Monogram's surprise. Carl fixes it, and Major Monogram says that it wasn't a minute too soon. He wishes Agent P good luck, and the robot takes off. At the park, Candace says to Linda on her cell phone that she had looked all over for Lawrence and had to come to the park all by herself. Linda apologizes, saying she got stuck in traffic, but would be there as soon as possible. Candace says something about how if Lawrence doesn't get there soon, but the Lawrence robot lands right next to Candace. Candace and Robot Lawrence go to get checked in for the contest. Meanwhile, the Floating Pep Squad Mobile is overhead. As Phineas announces, the first event is Tug-Of-War. Phineas uses skywriter smoke to spell out "Go Go Candace" in the sky. Candace then tells Robot Lawrence about the blimp, but the robot simply responds, "As long as it's OK with Mum, it's OK with me." The event then starts and Candace tells Robot Lawrence to dig in his heels. He drills his feet into the ground and accidentally loses his arms. The robot uses magnets to pull them back on. Almost immediately afterwards, Candace walks by, complaining that they're still losing. Robot Lawrence follows her, saying, "Jolly good, Candace." Songs Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair He knocks on the house side of the wall and dives right in revealing a tube, which Lawrence Fletcher wonders whats that doing there. He was so curious that it sucks him into Perry`s entrance and discovered his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *Currently listed on the Disney Channel TV Schedule. *Check this video for a short trailer:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92o2iB_6Z1k *The episode was aired first in Latin America (January 26th, 2010) on Disney Channel entitled "Un Robot Maduro" ("A Mature Robot"). *Two new Fireside Girls make an appearance: **The first girl has long blond hair, and her uniform has a red turnover collar and cuffs. **The second girl has short brown hair in a ponytail, and her uniform has a red collar and a dark brown belt with an orange buckle on her skirt. *Two of the teams in the score table are references to Phineas and Ferb's staff: **"Melissa & Dan" is a reference to Phineas and Ferb's creator, Dan Povenmire and his daughter Melissa. **"Lynn & Zac" is a reference to this episode's director, Zac Moncrief and his daughter Lynn. Continuity *The ballpit kid from songs With My X-Ray Eyes and Go Candace Go reappears and has a speaking role. This kid also gave Candace a high five, and seen buying "Perry the Inaction Figure". ("No More Bunny Business", "Fireside Girl Jamboree","Just Passing Through", "Toy to the World".) *When Carl shows the Flynn-Fletcher family robots to Major Monogram, a small portion of the Phinedroids and Ferbots music is played. ("I, Brobot") *When Carl discovers Lawrence Fletcher and goes to the O.W.C.A , a small portion of Carl! music is played. ("Swiss Family Phineas") *When Carl recovers Lawrence's memory, the scene where Lawrence and Linda kissed at a Love Händel concert can be seen. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *Monogram trying on new moustaches may be an aftermath to him previously being shown without any hair on his body. ("Perry Lays an Egg") *When Carl is cleaning the HQ, he's whistling he chorus of Gitchee Gitchee Goo. *The "Kronk for Hire" cue plays as Phineas shows the Fireside Girls the features of the blimp. Allusions *'I Was a Teenage Werewolf and I Was a Teenage Frankenstein': The episode title is most likely an allusion to the pair of "I Was a Teenage..." movies released in 1957. *The music during the pie-eating contest is a parody of Sabre Dance by Aram Khachaturian, which is often popularly used for plate-spinning and acrobatic acts and comical depictions of said acts in fiction. *Alice in Wonderland: Lawrence says, "How peculiar" before falling down the secret entrance. This scene parallels Alice falling down the rabbit hole. *Ferb blows a bosum's whistle and wears a naval unifrom while doing so. *In this episode, there is a scene where a boy's ice-cream falls onto the ground. This is the same thing that happens occasionally in Lilo and Stitch: The Series when the sunburned ice cream tourist is seen. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes